


midnight drive

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [61]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck and eddie miss christopher while he's away at camp, so they take a drive
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	midnight drive

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a hot minute, so i hope this isn't too terrible  
> hope y'all enjoy 💖  
> prompt from @hearteyesforbuck on tumblr:  
> Hi can you write me a "and there was only one bed!" buddie fic? 😂😂 Like .... maybe these two dumbasses are out driving around aimlessly because one of them is upset idk and they're just too tired to make it back home but the only hotel room Buck will allow them to stay at (he's a bit of a diva, okay, there's no America's Best Value Inn in his future, 4+ stars all the way) only has one king room left?

"Oh my god, Buck. If you don't stop moving, I swear I'm going to kick you out of bed and you can sleep on the floor," Eddie huffs, voice thick with frustration and the need for sleep. 

They'd been driving around for nearly two hours when Buck had spotted a four star motel off the highway. It was pointless trying to convince him to keep driving until they found something more affordable, Buck is not about that life. Four/five stars, or nothing. Rain had pounded the bitumen harshly, the wind forcing the droplets to hammer against the windshield, making it difficult to see too far ahead. So they pulled over.

Reception was decent; airy and almost pristine, bar for grotty scuff marks on the linoleum floor. Much to Eddie's dismay, there were three rooms left; two singles, and a king single. Neither of them were awake enough to drive any further, so not sharing was out of the question.

"Sorry," Buck mumbles sleepily back at him, rolling onto his right side once more, facing Eddie. "I'm tired, but I can't seem to doze off."

Eddie hums quietly. It's not something he doesn't understand, in fact, he understands a little too well. He just doesnt know why Buck is so agitated tonight.

"Okay, talk to me, until we fall asleep." Then, he realises Buck still hasn't told him why he'd called for a road trip going nowhere in the middle of the night. "Why are we here?"

"Because... sleep," answers Buck, seemily assuming that is wnough to satisfy his friend.

It's not. "Buck, you know I don't mean here as in the motel. Look, I don't mind that you needed to just get out, but can you tell me why?"

Slowly, Eddie moves from the position he had taken up on his back, and turns to face Buck's soft form. They're close, too close, only a hair apart, but Eddie pushes it to the back of his mind because he knows that now isn't the time to have these feelings for Buck surface and rear its ugly head. Not now.

Sighing, Buck finds his words, his voice barely above a whisper. "I miss Christopher." Before Eddie can conjure up a single thought - let alone a reply -, Buck continues. "It's stupid, I know. He's not my kid, so I can't imagine how you must feel. But besides you and Maddie, he's the closest thing I have to a family."

"The 118 is your family too, Evan." That's all he can say right now, his heart too caught up in his throat for more.

"This is different, and you know it."

It is different. The thing they have between them borders on more than platonic. He's not one hundred percent sure what it is, or even what it should be, but what he, Buck, and Chris have, is different. He wants more, he deserves more, he knows this. There's pretty much nothing stopping him, and he doesn't know why he won't take the next step. 

"Not stupid. It's sweet that you miss him this much, not stupid."

Even in the dim moonlight spilling through the curtains, Eddie can see Buck's wide smile. That's enough for him. For now, anyway.

Chris is back from camp in two days, and Eddie decides not to let Buck out of his sight, at least until then. As they lay face to face, toe to toe, Eddie brings his hand up, gently stroking across Buck's cheek, back and forth, sending a chill down his spine at the soft touch. It relaxes the both of them, and not long before they finally manage to fall into a decent slumber, Eddie feels Buck's own hand coming up to cup Eddie's and interlock their fingers together haphazardly.

He could easily get used to this.


End file.
